Violets
by 9r7g5h
Summary: A quiet day relaxing in a field.


**AN:** You all can thank bunnikkila for this fic. I commissioned them to draw Xena and Gabrielle chibis, and they did an utterly fantastic job. I just asked for Xena and Gabrielle being cute and looking at each other lovingly, and they took that and made something amazing. But yeah, I saw the picture, fell in love, and wrote this entire thing in about an hour and a half. Hopefully you all love it as much as I do! And seriously, check out bunnikkila's stuff over on tumblr. It's absolutely amazing, and you won't be sorry that you did!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Xena.

* * *

It wasn't often they could take a day to rest. Being defenders of the peace was a full time job, and generally, if they weren't fighting evil, they were constantly traveling towards it or waiting for it to come to them. The few moments of calm they did have were normally spent doing the chores they couldn't do while on the move- washing clothes, sharpening weapons, tending to the wear and tear constant movement put on their gear, things like that. It was a constant grind, even when they were supposed to be resting, and while both loved their lives, a bit of down time was always lovely.

It wasn't often they got that time, and so they had jumped on it the moment an opportunity for a day off had arrived.

The warlord had been a small fry, barely even worthy of the title- just out of his teens, he and his band of friends had tried to make their fortunes through thievery. There had barely been twenty of them, but armed and horsed as they were, they had started to make a name for themselves by terrorizing the tiny, backwater mountain villages. Slim pickings for real armies, saving them from the larger, more established warlords who saw them as a waste of time, but for the young ones, just starting their reputation?

Well, the string of villages had been hit so many times in the last few months, they were tired of it. But when they tried to stand up to the young men, dozens had been injured, with even a few deaths. With no defenses other than the natural mountain walls, no weapons to defend themselves with, and no fighting skill to use them if they had even had them, the villagers had reached a point of hopeless desperation.

Until Xena and Gabrielle had stumbled into one of the villages during a storm, having been driven to search for real shelter by the rain. The innkeeper had set them up with a nice room, warm baths, and good food, and while they had rested and eaten, told them the village's sad, sad tale.

It took Xena two hours the next day to hunt them down to their camp, and a quarter of that for her and Gabrielle to send them running, their tails between their legs as they retreated for much safer prey (anything far, far away from Xena was safer, even if that meant they would have to deal with the other, more established warlords. Just so long as they could get away from that devil woman). The villages safe once again, Xena and Gabrielle had been planning on packing up the moment they got back to town, to try and get at least a few more miles under their boots before night fell and they had to set up camp.

Upon hearing what they had done, the villagers had protested- all of the villages in the area had to know they were safe, that many of the goods the thieves had stolen had been retrieved, and since the two of them turned down payment for their services, a feast had to be held in their honor.

The mayor of the town they had stumbled into- an old woman who had looked about ready to pick up a sword herself before Xena and Gabrielle had arrive- had insisted on it, and deciding that staying another day or two couldn't hurt (plus, Xena almost feared for the wellbeing of their boots if they tried to leave), they had agreed.

That day or two had turned into four, all the villages insisting on the extra time to cook their most extravagant dishes for the heroes, which would take two more days then they had been expecting.

Not that Xena and Gabrielle, despite how much the first grumbled about being in one place for too long, actually minded. The valley was beautiful- the mountains jutted into the sky, their tips hazy from the clouds, casting cool shadows into the wild fields below. Animals were abundant and common outside of the town, the grasses were long and soft, and the sprawling fields of wild flowers covered everything the eye could see, turning the landscape a dozen different colors.

It was beautiful beyond belief, and since it was better if they avoided the insanity of the villages while preparations were being completed, the two of them had taken to riding Argo out into the fields and relaxing, taking advantage of the sun-warmed grass beds and gentle, pleasant smelling winds.

It was calm, it was peaceful, and if Xena had it her way, they would spend the entire day just like this- lying in the grass, Gabrielle's head resting on her chest, both of them half asleep in the warmth and the calm.

Of course, she didn't get to have it her way, and a few moments later Gabrielle sat up, stretching.

"Where are you going, Gabrielle," Xena asked, cracking one eye and watching as her partner stood, brushing away a few pieces of grass that had stuck to her skirt and legs. She had to fight to keep the pout out of her voice- she wanted her cuddle buddy and blanket back.

"Not far. Just over there to pick some flowers," Gabrielle said, motioning a little while away. A quick glance confirmed that the particular patch Gabrielle was motioning towards was not far away, only a few feet, and really Xena should have seen this coming. Gabrielle had made mention of the flower's beautiful purple hue when they had arrived- it had only been a matter of time before she had wandered over to get a closer look.

Xena had just been hoping it would be as they left, but all she did was nod and settle herself back into the grass. "Have fun, and watch out for bees. They have a particular liking for violets. Don't want you getting stung."

"I know how to handle bees," Gabrielle said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "Besides, if I can handle you, they can't be nearly as hard."

Gabrielle just laughed again when Xena opened both eyes to throw her a playful glare, flashing her a wide smile before wandering off to the flower patch.

Xena just settled herself better into the grass and sighed. Although she was already missing the warmth her partner had provided, and she kept both ears alert for any signs of danger now that Gabrielle wasn't tucked into her side instead of one, the day was still beyond lovely.

There were very few moments of peace in their lives, following the path they had chosen, and ones like this were a rare treat.

She wasn't entirely sure how long Gabrielle was gone- it could have just been a few minutes, though it could very well have been longer. Even aware of their surroundings, Xena, like everyone else in the world, still lost track of time as she dozed, the sound of Gabrielle humming in her field lulling her almost to sleep. But the sound of Gabrielle coming closer pulled her back into consciousness just enough to move her arm, lifting it up and to the side; an invitation for Gabrielle to return to her previous spot and resume snuggling.

"Sit up for a minute, Xena."

"But Gabrielle…" This time the pout and whine were clear in her voice. She was comfortable, and moving any more than necessary to get Gabrielle back into her arms was beyond unappealing. It would be an Olympian feat to get her upright at this time, and the fact that it was _Gabrielle_ who was asking her to perform it? Her love was cruel, that much was clear.

Gabrielle laughed and moved so she was sitting behind Xena, gently nudging her shoulder, silently prompting her to comply. When she didn't, Gabrielle leaned over, just barely brushing her lips against Xena's.

"Please?"

It took another few moments, but finally Xena was upright, her legs crossing before her as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she went to turn around, though, Gabrielle's hand landed on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Stay still."

"You're going to make me fall asleep sitting up if you keep doing that," Xena said, her eyes closing once more as Gabrielle's hands began to run through her hair, gently pulling out the pieces of grass that had gotten stuck and working out the knots that had appeared. Every movement was slow but purposeful, her hands working towards some unknown goal that just drew Xena deeper into Morpheus' realm. "I might just have to use you as a pillow this time."

"Maybe when I'm done."

For a few more minutes they sat like that, Gabrielle combing through Xena's hair as Xena fought against the fog that reminded her how soft Gabrielle's lap was. It was the Elysian Fields on earth, and neither of them wanted it to end.

It did, though, when Xena's tresses flowed through Gabrielle's fingers softer than silk, every lock and strand within its proper place instead of tangled together. Pulling away, Gabrielle placed a quick kiss onto Xena's shoulder before kneeling, making her the inch taller she needed to be in order to finally execute her plan.

The pressure around her forehead was light, almost nonexistent, a curious feeling until the scent of violets filled her nose, forcing a smile from her lips as she leaned her head back and saw what she imagined to be an identical crown upon Gabrielle.

"Really, Gabrielle," Xena said teasingly, leaning back so her head was resting against Gabrielle's shoulder. "Flower crowns?"

"Of course," Gabrielle replied in mock seriousness, her eyes bright as she spoke. "It's only right that a Queen and her Princess have crowns, don't you think? And violets are appropriate, all things considered."

"Indeed, my Queen," Xena said, tilting her head up- luckily, the crown showed no sign of moving, the knots in the stems sturdy enough to keep it snug around her forehead. As she moved, though, the words on her tongue died as she better studied Gabrielle, examining everything of her love she could see.

For a moment Xena was glad no one had ever asked her which one of the goddesses was the most beautiful, for she would have started another war by uttering "Gabrielle."

"It suits you," Xena said softly, honestly, her lips curling into a smile as a flush crawled across Gabrielle's cheeks. "Queen of the Amazons, Queen on my heart- it suits you very well, indeed."

"And people say I'm the bard," Gabrielle said with a small laugh, the grin on her face growing. "You're the one who should be telling the stories, Xena, if you can come up with stuff like that on the spot."

"Only for you, Gabrielle," Xena said. Shifting so she was fully sitting up, Xena cupped Gabrielle's cheek, her thumb running along the bone, tracing the line of the blush that only deepened under her stare. Leaning forward, Gabrielle met her halfway, their lips brushing lightly against each other, a small, loving movement that meant more than the world.

Had she still been a warlord, Xena would have traded all of her gems and jewels and dinars for a simple, innocent kiss like this from Gabrielle. And somehow, for just the price of her heart, she could have it whenever she wanted.

A worthy trade, though Gabrielle might have been short changed a bit, since Xena got her heart as well in the exchange.

"If it's alright with you, my Queen," Xena said as they pulled away, "I would like to make a request."

"Anything." And Gabrielle meant it- she had said the word without hesitation, more than willing to fulfill whatever Xena asked for.

Xena chuckled and reached for her, gently, ever so gently, lifting the violet flower crown from Gabrielle's head, placing it on top of their bags so it wouldn't get in the way or be crushed. Her own following it a moment later, Xena laid back down and held out her arm- an invitation if there ever was one.

"Cuddle with me?"

Gabrielle's laughter rang throughout the valley, though she quickly complied, returning her head to its place on Xena's chest, her arm laying itself across her waist, shifting every few moments to once again get comfortable in the grass.

Within another few minutes she would be asleep, lulled by the warmth, the peace, and the steady beat against her cheek, followed closely by her love.

Later, when they reawoke and it was close to dusk, they would re-crown each other, Xena settling Gabrielle's perfectly onto her locks before kneeling before her, allowing a giggling Gabrielle to do the same. Together, they would call Argo to them, and return to the village, where a soft bed and a warm meal awaited them to tide them over until the feast tomorrow. Later, they would leave the field with grass in their clothes and violets adorning their foreheads, proclaiming their royalty better than any gold or jewels ever could.

But for now they slept, the grass their beds and their crowns on their bags, just waiting to be worn.


End file.
